This invention relates to automatic pilot systems for outboard engine driven watercraft. More specifically, it refers to an actuator device for accepting signals from an autopilot unit and inputting mechanical force to a rotary helm unit with a telescopic output cable for outboard steerage purposes.
Autopilot systems for large vessels are well known and have been in commercial use for many years. Autopilot systems also have been adapted for use in smaller craft including those driven by outboard engines as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,055. Since space is limited on outboard engine driven watercraft, a search has been made for autopilot systems requiring no autopilot drive components mounted between the dashboard area and the steering wheel and which can be connected to commonly used rotary helm units with telescopic cables. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,055 description attempts to create such a design by incorporating a steering wheel adapter driven by a first and second gear within a housing mounted between the steering wheel and dashboard panel. The normal rotary helm unit connected to the outboard steering mechanism is located separately below the dashboard panel. The combined autopilot and rotary helm units bolted individually, demand utilization both above and below the dashboard and result in stresses being introduced into the dashboard in reaction to torque produced by the drive gears. A more advanced design is needed requiring no above dashboard mounting space and restraining all steering wheel shaft torque to within a single housing.